The Test
by Lucy.K.xP
Summary: Fairy Academie is holding exams,Natsu want's Lucy to help him at studying,she agrees wanting to know the reason since Natsu normally doesn't care about his marks.What is Natsu's reason and has it to do with Lisanna?


**'Diclaimer' I don't own anything; Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

><p><p>

"Next week we will be holding a test about the history of fish" said Happy, and jumped of the desk.

"T-Test!" said Natsu,

"Aye" said Happy, and walked out of the class

"Lucee!" Natsu rushed over to Lucy and fell on his knees

"Please,Please I need your help" begged her Natsu, Lucy's blushed

"Natsu this is embarrassing stand up" said Lucy, as she looked around her and noticed that everyone was staring at them.

"Pleeease Luce, I don't know how to study,you have to help me,Pleeeeease!" Natsu continued begging her, Lucy sighed,

"Fine, but only if you stop kneeing in front of me." said Lucy and smiled

**...O...**

"Natsu could you please stop touching my stuff and sit down!" yelled Lucy at him. Natsu went to Lucy's house after school, so that she can help him with studying.

"Fiiine" said Natsu and droped her novel on her desk.

"Here I made you some notes from the book" said Lucy, and gave them to Natsu.

"Notes?What are these for?" said Natsu, and smeeled the notes.

"Seriously how dump can you be? These notes help you at learning, or do you plan to read a whole book" said Lucy, 'If you can even read' added Lucy in her thoughts.

"Oh. Now I got it" Natsu grinned and started reading some of the notes,

"Emm,Lucy?" said Natsu, Lucy turned at him

"What is it now?" said Lucy.

"I can't read the notes" said Natsu, Lucy took a look at the notes in Natsu's hand,

"Of course you can't, you are holding them upside down,seriously if you have no intention to learn then leave!" Lucy begane to get really pissed at Natsu.

"I'm sorry,please I need a good mark at the test next week!"

"Why?" asked him Lucy, Natsu never cared about his marks but why now, she was curious to know. ' Shit I said to much' thought Natsu and looked away from Lucy.

"I...well...I need good marks or gramps won't let go out with..." Natsu paused 'I can't say it' thought Natsu, he began blushing.

"Oi,are you blushing?" Lucy never saw Natsu blush. Now she wanted to know the answere even more.

"I need good marks so I can go out with Lisanna" lied Natsu, 'Idiot,think of an better lie' he thought.

He looked at Lucy, her bangs covert her eyes, 'Is she mad at me?" Natsu thought.

"I see..." said Lucy, her voice clang kinda sad, 'so that was it, he just wants to go out with Lisanna' she thought.

"Luce?" Natsu leaned forwards, Lucy turned more away.

"Luce, what's wrong?" asked her Natsu, Lucy stood up,she rose her head, she was crying,

"O-Oi why are you crying?" said natsu, 'I thought she was mad at me,but why is she crying?'

"So...you are just using me so you can go out with Lisanna?" she yelled at him,

"I didn't say-"

"Why didn't you ask Erza or Mirajane instead!So that you can see me crying!" she continued yelling at him 'what am I saying,why am I so mad but also so sad?' she asked herself. She fell on her knees and continued crying,

"I-I am so stupid" she said

"Y-You aren't" said Natsu, he couldn't deal well with crying girls.

"I am" she said 'How could I even think that Natsu is interested in me' thought Lucy. Natsu placed both of his palm's at Lucy's cheek, forcing Lucy to look at him. Her chocolate brown eyes stared into his black eyes.

"I lied" he said

"E-Eh?" Lucy stared at him confused.

"When I said, I need good marks so that I can go out with Lisanna, I actually dind't mean her..." he said with a calm tone.

"Then who?"

Natsu Grinned, he leaned forward and then he kissed her. For Lucy it was like the kiss lasted an eternity. She closed her eyes hoping this moment would last forever.

"I meant you" he said when they finally stoped kissing. Lucy smiled and fell into his arms. Natsu hugged her back.

"Lucy, I love you" he said with a big smile, Lucy blushed and said

"I love you too"

**Well that was it, I hope you like it. Please review thanks.**


End file.
